


Shooting star

by ofmasksandfoxes



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmasksandfoxes/pseuds/ofmasksandfoxes
Summary: The moles on your skin, like constellations, I will kiss them. I will kiss them all. Hence, I'll pretend I am kissing the stars.





	Shooting star

Wonshik didn't know how the hell he had ended up there. Wandering around town in the evening time, alone, was becoming a habit those days; but even so, this part of the city appeared foreign to him.  
Who cared anyway. Any path would be better than his usual road.  
The sky was clear and full of tiny vibrant spots, some white, some red, some yellow. That night, the Milky Way was vigorously observing him, Wonshik, the nasty blond guy who also had a tiny red spot of his own, this one coming from the cigarette he was smoking.

The man looked up at the imposing entrance before him: big pieces of square glass shone brightly, reflecting the lights of the night life in front of them. In fact, the whole building seemed to be covered with glass, all around its circular shape. And why was it open? It was late for a place like this to still be receiving visitors.  
He took a moment to smoke calmly before putting it out. Just then, he crossed the threshold.  
Everything inside was quiet and dim. Traces of soft light reached him from behind closed doors, filtering through their frames. And the air was nicely chilled, cool enough to refresh his hands and face.  
Wonshik explored the planetarium a little, before turning around a corner and spotting a group of benches. He took off his leather jacket and sat down.  
This is nice, he thought. The atmosphere was different from any other he had experienced in the past.  
The man fixed his eyes on the ceiling. Pitch-dark. It felt like there was no ceiling nor roof at all; completely endless heights showing a plain sky, rarely seen.  
Suddenly, he felt so tiny, so microscopic. A strange emotion of isolation overwhelmed him and made him feel unease. Therefore, he anxiously grabbed another cigarette and lit it up, almost forgetting completely where he was.  
He stayed like that for some minutes, smoking, thinking and musing on this and that. A distant buzz coming from some unidentified machine was the only noise floating in the air, and it turned out to be a very calming one.  
Once the cigarette was consumed, Wonshik noticed he actually felt better, in peace. He sighed and stood up, leaving the room with benches behind himself, and subsequently, the building of square glasses.

The next evening, Wonshik repeated his actions.  
Once again, he found himself smoking in front of the same building, except that this time, when he looked up, he did read carefully the big letters placed above the gates: 'Planetarium Dome'. He had never acknowledged the proper name of the place, he realised.  
Exactly like the night before, he entered the building and walked around for a while, only that this time, he paid more attention to the intricate artifacts in exhibition. But the rooms were still too dim to watch them in detail. So, he kept going through halls, until finally, the room with benches appeared within his sight. He sat down in the same seat, lifting his gaze towards the ceiling. Nothing. Full darkness once again. And the sense of oppression and smallness came back all of a sudden. Quickly, he fished for his cigarette pack inside his pockets and lit one up.  
He closed his eyes. He listened to the distant buzz filling the air. And his mind went on autopilot.  
When Wonshik opened his eyes, the cigarette was consumed. He sighed; he was in peace again, and as he stood up and walked outside, half a smile showed on his face.  
A few days passed and those night visits to the planetarium became frequent. Wonshik realised he intensely looked forward to reaching the sunset hours because, after every hectic day spent in the wild downtown, this precious time alone was gold. On one occasion, he even took a bottle of liquor with him, to pair the cigarette.  
But nobody should know about his new favourite place, oh no.

On the sixth or seventh evening, Wonshik crossed the threshold of the building once again. In this opportunity, the sky was of an intense shade of pink, no tiny dots saluted him; the air, heavy and quiet, oppressed him.  
The man went straight to his usual seat and took his jacket off, showing the tattoos covering both of his arms. They appeared enchantingly eerie under the dim lighting around them.  
Same ritual; Wonshik smoked a cigarette, scanning his surroundings. He stared deeply at a new poster fixed next to a door right across the room, though he could not make out the text on it.  
\- Sir, I will have to ask you to extinguish your cigarette in this very moment.  
Despite the soft tone of the voice, Wonshik couldn't avoid jumping in his seat before such an unexpected presence. Rapidly, he turned around to face the source of the words, words that even whispered, had provoked his breathing to go agitated.  
The man Wonshik saw when he stood up didn't match at all the tender voice. Broad shoulders and a long torso was the first thing he noticed. Deep frown and menacing gaze was the second. But something in this unknown man's frame told Wonshik there was nothing to be afraid of. It could have been maybe his very neat black outfit, white shirt contrasting remarkably. Or maybe, it could have merely been the place itself.  
\- Dude, do you wanna kill me?! Tch...  
The other man raised an eyebrow in bewilderment - I think you are the one who is killing himself with that - he said while pointing at the cigarette - and honestly, I'm not interested in dying, nor is our planetarium. Ergo, sir, please, put that thing out immediately.  
Wonshik blinked and then dropped the remains of cigarette to the floor, crushing it with his foot.  
The other one watched the scene in disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something but in the end, he closed it again, pursing his lips. Then, he sighed.  
\- So you're the one to blame behind these obnoxious smoky clouds.  
The blond tried to reply, but the man didn't allow him and kept talking.  
\- And at first, I thought there was something burning in one of the halls, but... Burning every night?  
Again, Wonshik tried to speak, and again, it was denied.  
\- This is unacceptable, sir. You cannot smoke inside this public building. Haven't you seen the valuable objects around yourself?  
This time, Wonshik didn't make any attempt to talk, but the man stopped his ranting.  
\- I'm... Sorry? - Wonshik said, scratching his hair and half smiling. The other man's fists closed fiercely. Maybe the blond had gone too far.  
\- Okay, dude, I'm sorry. I was just chillin'. That's it.  
\- You can chill somewhere else. Dude.  
The blond felt a little hurt due to the fact that someone was trying to ban him from his new favourite place. But no. Nobody tells Kim Wonshik what to do. He laughed loudly and sighed - Look, this is a public building, right? So I ain't going no place. But... Okay, you right. No more cigs.  
The unknown man stared at him, frowning. He seemed to be thinking hard. Finally, he spoke out: - The Dome closes in 15 minutes - he stated sharply, very sharply, and stormed out of the room through an open door behind himself.  
Wonshik stood there, watching the doorknob. The distant buzz died off and then, he knew that leaving was the right thing to do.

The bar was too packed, even for his liking. Too many boozers trying to hook up and get laid. Usually, he would be one of them, but his mood was not the best that night.  
So after a last shot of cheap gin, Wonshik went out into the streets, not wasting a single minute to light a cigarette and release some stress. As usual, he walked around immersed in his thoughts.  
His feet led him to the uptown side of the city, and eventually, to the gates of the planetarium. His tedious daily life had kept him from visiting the place for almost a week.  
He recalled the little dispute with that man. Was he an employee? A night watchman? Or maybe he was simply a homeless lunatic who was bored and had nowhere else to spend the night. If that was the case, they might get along well. However, he didn't look like any of those things; his nifty outfit and his fixed hair said otherwise. A scientist perhaps, considering the place where they were.  
Wonshik entered the building and looked for his favourite spot. It was earlier than his typical stops, so there were still visitors wandering around and watching the exhibition; young ones most of them.  
He sat down on the bench in complete silence, not making eye contact with anybody around himself. Absent-mindedly, he took a penknife out of his skinny jeans and began playing with it, softly poking at each of his finger tips. And when he lifted his gaze to the ceiling, his eyes opened in amusement. Unlike the past nights, this time there was a starry sky above his head.  
Not taking his eyes off the roof, he lay on the bench with his knees bent. A few visitors who passed by stared at him, but he didn't mind them. He never did. Strangers constantly stared and he couldn't care any less.  
Time went by, visitors left little by little, and Wonshik didn't get tired of the view. It could have been the help of the gin, but he swore he had no record of this intense peace of mind in his past.

\- What on Earth are you doing now with a knife?

The blond turned his head to the side to face that familiar catlike gaze. But this time, he was ready; he refused to lose the battle.  
\- Maybe I was waiting for you - he said, sassy but nonchalantly.  
The other man showed surprise: - What are you saying?  
\- I said that maybe - Wonshik stood up calmly - I was lying here 'cause I was waiting. For you.  
The other man squinted - Why?  
The blond smirked and put his penknife back into his pocket, but didn't answer. He would have a little fun.  
\- Tell me why or leave.  
\- Dude, relax. I'm just enjoying it.  
\- Enjoying what? Clearly, you don't care too much about this place, so I can’t see the reasons of your enjoyment.  
Wonshik laughed a little too evilly - The name?  
\- Uhm?  
\- Your name.  
The other one recoiled a little before such an expected question, but he answered anyway: - Taekwoon.  
\- Are you always this grouchy, Taekwoon?  
Taekwoon's expression, which had softened a little, rapidly changed again into a deep frown: - You stink of alcohol and cigarette and your manners are the worst. What do you expect? Now get out before I call Security.  
Wonshik didn't move from the spot he was standing. Instead, with a dangerous sneer, he tilted his head, eyes boring into Taekwoon, and took off his small knife from his pocket again.  
\- I like you, Taekwoon, ya know?  
The latter froze. Wonshik got even closer, his face was merely some millimetres away from Taekwoon's. He bit his lower lip before speaking again: - What's your job in here?  
\- I'm an astronomer.  
\- Astronomer! Of course! Yeah. Yeah, I like you. And I like your hair. So dark and silky.  
Taekwoon inhaled soflty and, instinctively, tangled his fingers in the back part of his hair.  
\- Are you... going to stab me?  
Wonshik smirked. Not moving away from Taekwoon's personal space, he briefly broke the eye contact to glimpse at Taekwoon's lips.  
\- I don't hurt people. Not voluntarily, at least - the blond replied in a low tone. To Taekwoon, it sounded bitter, sorrowful.  
Wonshik stared at him a little more. The expression on the blond’s face had changed notably by then, something more serious, showing no more sneers.  
\- Your moles, near your eye. They nice as well.  
\- I...  
\- Good night, Taekwoon.  
Giving no time to react, Wonshik turned his back on the astronomer and walked towards the exit. When Taekwoon heard the big gate closing noisily in the silence of the building, then and only then, did he move his body.  
In his opinion, what had happened there was very close to stopping time during an awkward rollercoaster of emotions.

 

It had taken the whole day. The new shipment of photographs had finally arrived, so Taekwoon had worked hard for hours, deciding on the best spots to hang the delicate glassy frames. He was as excited as a child, admiring each photograph in detail: close-ups of Pluto and some panoramic views of the Milky Way and its neighbouring galaxies and colourful nebulas.  
The astronomer always enjoyed his job, but workdays like this truly made him happy. Outside, the weather was harsh; the rain hadn't stopped falling since the morning hours, so everything in the planetarium was quiet, only few people had had the courage to take their umbrellas and venture out into the street to visit the current exhibition. This gave Taekwoon the chance to arrange the new pictures at his own pace.  
Very focused was he when he heard footsteps and the creek of a bench some metres away behind his back. He turned his head just to gaze at the visitor.  
The bad-mannered blond guy was sitting there, watching carefully his surroundings and the starry sky above their heads, penknife in his hand. That damned penknife.  
Taekwoon realised he didn't know his name. Anyhow, he chose to ignore him; a task that, in the end, turned out to be impossible to achieve.

Wonshik silently scrutinized everything in the big hall, closely observing the astronomer's figure and his slow movements. He followed Taekwoon's body curves with his eyes, and then tilted his head like a curious cat.  
\- Why are you always in this place? - a sudden question from the blond's mouth startled the other man.  
\- Eh?  
\- Do you live here?  
\- ...sort of - at first, Taekwoon doubted about answering, but surprisingly, the man's tone was different from the one used days before. But even so, he never quitted his task with the pictures.  
\- Sort of?  
\- I'm simply very passionate about my job - Taekwoon said, shrugging.  
The blond nodded and then, they fell silent.  
\- Why are they so different from each other? - Wonshik asked softly, out of the blue, tilting his head again. His eyes never left the astronomer's spine's curve and shoulders.  
Taekwoon stopped short and froze for a while, until he turned around to finally face him: - What?  
\- Stars. They different, like... too red, or too shiny, or white. Why is that?  
The astronomer blinked, thinking about his next words: - They're all different in matters of size and composition. The amounts of gases they burn to stay alive and shining provoke these differences in colour. Plus, there's the distance between the stars and the Earth. And... light and its speed... through the cosmos.  
To Taekwoon's surprise, the blond was actually paying attention.  
\- What's your name?  
\- Wonshik - the latter replied with a dull voice, too focused on Taekwoon's explanations - Okay, but are they all stars? The ones we seeing right here - he pointed to the ceiling with a finger.  
The other man lifted his gaze briefly - No. The shiniest ones are planets.  
Wonshik's eyes widened slightly: - For real? Wow.  
The tips of Taekwoon's lips curved up a little, hinting a smile - That one exactly above my head is Saturn.  
\- Oh. And what's with that one?  
\- That's Mercury. And right above it, there is a star named Antares - at some point, Taekwoon had approached the bench and sat down beside Wonshik.  
\- Antares.  
\- The fifteenth-brightest star in the sky. See, it's the heart of Scorpio constellation - he explained, pointing at a certain group of shiny points.  
\- I see it.  
Suddenly, the blond burst into a mad laughter. Taekwoon moved away a little, startled by the sudden strident noise.  
\- This is so cool, dude! Look at this immensity! We're next to nothing in comparison to this monstrosity of eternity.  
Eternity. Taekwoon would have never defined any element of his job as 'eternity'. Nevertheless, he liked the idea - We're made of stars, did you know that?  
Wonshik turned to look at him: - Huh?  
\- You, me, this planetarium, this city, every species out there, we are a consequence of thousands and thousands of years of dying and new-born stars; collisions, explosions, gravity. Have you ever thought about this?  
\- I...  
\- Do you really think we are eternal?  
Wonshik had stopped laughing. In fact, Taekwoon was now meeting with a deep silence. He made a slight movement with his head to one side and smirked momentarily, arching his eyebrows, as if he was asking "So?" to a very confused kid named Wonshik.  
\- I never thought we were actually made of stardust.  
\- We are.  
\- Wow. It's... beautiful - the blond said, eyes roaming around the ceiling.  
Taekwoon took the chance and the proximity to scan Wonshik's features while looking at the sky - Yes... beautiful indeed. Strangely beautiful - he smiled still staring at him, and then looked up as well.

\- You're late.  
\- Yeah... sorry, dude. I was... I had a thing.  
Thirty three minutes later the time they had arranged, Wonshik finally arrived at the grounds of the planetarium –a lush area of gardens around the building. Taekwoon was waiting for him, giant telescope set up and ready, placed beside their tall figures.  
The astronomer squinted: - You lost the chance to see a few things, but there are plenty anyway. Let me calibrate it and I'll show you.  
Once Taekwoon finished, he turned around and called Wonshik, who by then was sprawled on the overgrown green grass, head resting against a thick trunk of a tree. He stood up with a single movement.  
\- First, the Moon.  
Wonshik looked through the instrument and screamed: - Oh, man, this is awesome!  
\- I know. The beauty of the Earth's only natural satellite. Did you know that, Wonshik?  
\- Yeah, I've heard it somewhere.  
\- Also, she's the responsible for the oscillation of the tides in the oceans--  
\- She?  
Taekwoon cut his speech abruptly and blushed: - Uh, yes... to me, it's a she. The Moon.  
Wonshik lifted his eyes from the telescope, to look at the other man, and smiled: - Cute.  
\- Uh... yes - he replied after clearing his throat - Look carefully at the craters on her surface. The intricate details and lovely textures never change their face to us.  
The blond stood up with a poker face, eye to eye with Taekwoon: - You're saying we always see the same face? Always the same mask? Hiding much more that we actually get to see. (…..)  
Wonshik’s words resonated as a scary revelation deep inside Taekwoon.  
\- Exactly.  
The blond gawped and silently went back to the telescope.

They stayed like this until late after midnight, until their eyes were red of exhaustion and their faces were cold with the wee hours’ breeze. Until... everything was blurred as a nebula; confusing. But... they did not wait until Taekwoon could open the apartment's door. They did not stop when a clumsy Wonshik hurt his ankle with an armchair. They did not hesitate even when, still between sloppy kisses, an aroused Taekwoon hit his and his girlfriend's portrait placed on a piece of furniture, smashing it against the floor; the glass exploding into a million pieces, mimic of a Big Bang. "I'm not into men", one of them had said. "Neither am I", the other had replied. A sudden kiss, roaming hands and everything ended there.  
Or everything started right there.  
Wonshik moved faster than Taekwoon and straddled him on the couch. The blond pinned him against the backrest and tangled his fingers in Taekwoon's hair, lips kissing everywhere. God, the astronomer was beautiful.  
Suddenly, he stopped his actions and stared at Taekwoon's face.  
\- Wh-- what?  
\- Your moles. They're tiny constellations.  
\- ...fuck - Taekwoon groaned and flipped Wonshik, whose back was now pinned against the couch, Taekwoon's body above his.  
Lights and clothes off, the moon shining through the half opened curtains, they explored every contour and shade and spot of their skins with their lips, until their hardening lengths could not take it any more. Wonshik's hand was the first to act, grabbing Taekwoon's length and pumping it. Head back and a loud moan, Taekwoon reacted and took the blond's cock in his hand, imitating his movements. Panting in each other's ears, their hands kept moving up and down, Wonshik under Taekwoon's weight.  
Eventually, they reached their climaxes.  
Everything was so wrong, but it felt so right.

They saw a lot of each other after that. Their astronomic sessions always ended up the same way, in the intimate privacy of Taekwoon's apartment, with no foreign eyes as witnesses.  
And Wonshik... Wonshik was many things. He was a mess. An "asshole in disguise", words Taekwoon kept repeating under his breath after every childish -or even violent- reaction the blond had. Sometimes, he was also a "sympathetic being with an insatiable curiosity" and an admiring fixation for a certain mole on the astronomer's inner thigh. Wonshik was many things, except eternity.  
So Taekwoon had to say goodbye. Taekwoon had to strangle his feelings. Wonshik was a mess. Wonshik was trouble. Wonshik was no future. And Taekwoon was a coward and he was not into men.

So they said goodbye.

Taekwoon kept hanging frames with astonishing pictures on the planetarium's walls. The starry skies kept living on the ceiling, as a daily show of eternity for its visitors.  
And at home, a picture of a nasty blonde guy kissing an astronomer's cheek replaced the former portrait of a present ex girlfriend. And behind the photograph, written in a nasty handwriting: "Excuse me while I kiss the sky".

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First story on my AO3 account. This one was previously published on AFF though, and it's some kind of gift for a Starlight friend ❤️  
> Hope you like it ^^


End file.
